In order to carry out the bleeding of a hydraulic brake circuit for a motor vehicle, it is usually necessary to involve at least two operators, one actuating the brake pedal in order to pressurize the hydraulic circuit and the other monitoring the outflow of brake fluid via the bleed orifices located in the region of the brakes of the wheels of the vehicle.